


Unsaid

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain's having trouble adjusting to life on the Sleipnir, and his altercation with Encke pushes him closer to the edge. Abel does his best to comfort and reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write cuddle time, pretty much.

Abel squeezed his eyes shut as the doors slid open, feigning sleep as Cain noisily entered the room, late yet again. Abel could sense Cain was upset about something—heard him muttering to himself as he kicked his boots across the room and stripped off his clothes, cursing under his breath in a foreign-sounding language Abel couldn’t understand.

The mattress dipped as Cain got into bed.

“Abel. You awake?”

Nervous now, and wary of Cain’s temper, Abel curled into himself and said nothing.

Cain exhaled heavily and pulled back the sheets, laying down next to Abel and brushing a warm palm from Abel’s ankle up to his thigh. He smelled like sweat and old blood. Abel shivered at the contact and hoped Cain didn’t notice.

Cain pressed up against him then, throwing his arm around Abel and pulling him back against his chest. Abel opened his eyes, blinking in the darkness, and bit his lip as Cain rested his head against Abel’s shoulder. Abel wondered what was wrong with him. It wasn’t like Cain to cuddle up to him unless they’d just finished fucking.

Abel swallowed hard and said, “Cain?”

”Hmm. Thought you were asleep.”

“Is everything alright?” Abel whispered. “Are you angry with me?”

“No.” Cain lifted his head. “Should I be?”

“No,” Abel said quickly, “I just… You seemed upset.”

“Just fucking tired, Abel,” Cain grumbled, and put his head back down on Abel’s shoulder. But the dejected way he spoke told Abel there was a lot more to it than that, and Abel was worried about him now.

“Cain, get off for a second,” Abel urged, pushing at Cain’s arm.

Cain tensed, then said, “Tch. If you didn’t want me to touch you, you could’ve fucking said something before.” He rolled away in a huff and Abel frowned at his back.

“I said for a _second_ ,” Abel reminded him somewhat grumpily, and rolled over onto his side, leaning over Cain and pulling at his arm, dragging it over his waist and pulling Cain onto his chest.

Cain grunted but didn’t say anything or try to move away, and so Abel smoothed Cain’s hair down, feeling awkward all of a sudden, unsure how to comfort someone who never openly discussed any of their problems, even when it was obvious they were having them.

“I know you’re having a hard time,” Abel said quietly, brushing Cain’s hair back while Cain breathed softly against his chest. “But we’ll get through this, I promise. Everything’ll go back to normal once we’re back at the station; we won’t be here forever.”

“And what if we don’t make it back?” Cain murmured. “What if we fucking die out here with the rest of these assholes? What did I tell you when you volunteered us? We won’t make it back from ‘teron space, Abel. No one does.”

“ _We_ will,” Abel told him, just as firmly as he’d said it the first time. “We _will_ make it back, Cain. Do you trust me?”

Cain was silent for a long time. “Yeah,” he muttered finally. “Yeah, I trust you.”

Abel stroked Cain’s back until he fell asleep and laid there in the dark for a long while afterward, unable to shake the feeling Cain had left something out, that he’d wanted to tell Abel something else.


End file.
